Bad Memories
by Charmedp3123
Summary: Chris has been outed by his family, and now a demon's stalking him. Life can't be more worse, right? Wrong. The demon thats stalking him is none other than the Demon of Memories. suck at summaries
1. Prologue

Charmed Fan-Fiction

Rated: T (Just to be safe)

Takes Place after Prince Charmed, except Leo never said he trusted Chris.

Bad Memories (Name MIGHT change)

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Charmed, it would still be running. So, obviously, I DON'T own Charmed!

* * *

Chris sighed; the sisters and Leo had just kicked him out. He had saved Wyatt, and they had kicked him out! His own family! Well, technically they didn't know he was family, they didn't know that he was the son of a Charmed One, the son of the eldest, the son of Piper Halliwell. They had kicked him out because he had let them know that Wyatt, their precious twice-blessed, sweet, angel would become evil. Luckily, they didn't kick him out of P3, and then he would have no where to go. After all, he was from the future. He had no drivers license, no ID, no Birth Certificate, no nothing.

He looked down at the city from his perch on Golden Gate Bridge; he went there often to think. He was waiting for the sisters to leave the manor, so he could take a look at the Book of Shadows. Since he now had limited use on it, he decided he'd take a look at it whenever the sisters weren't home. He did NOT want to get blown up by Piper. He closed his eyes to sense if anybody was in the house. Paige and baby Wyatt were the only ones in there. He'd just have to wait until they were in bed, or until they left. He doubted they would go anywhere since it was 10 a' clock, and Wyatt would be ready to go to bed in a couple of minutes.

The cold wind, whipped right threw his jacket; it was November, after all. He couldn't even feel anything anymore, he was so cold. He had been sitting on the bridge for about 3 hours now. He sighed, and orbed himself to a warm P3. Luckily, the club was closed tonight, so he'd be able to get some sleep, for once.

Chris was a little uneasy when he orbed into P3, and tripped over a chair.

"Ow." He moaned, rubbing his head where he had collided with the hard floor.

Piper was behind the bar making sure she had enough of everything for tomorrow, when she heard the crash. She raised her hands ready for a demon attack, when she saw Chris standing up and sliding the chair back in front of the table. She just sighed when she saw him, causing Chris to turn around in her direction.

Piper instantly gasped when she saw her young whitelighter, he was pale, and he had dark circles underneath his eyes as though he hadn't slept in days.

"You okay, Piper?" Chris asked when he heard Piper gasp.

"Of course!" she snapped back to him.

_Why don't I kick him out of the club? _Piper asked herself. _Oh yah, he's from the future, he'd have no where to go. _She reminded herself.

Chris just nodded and walked into the backroom of P3, leaving Piper standing there. She just sighed and got back to her work.

Chris flopped down on the torn-up couch, half-expecting Piper to burst in, and kick him out of the club. Piper couldn't be that cold-hearted, could she? But then again, she probably did think he was a cold-hearted killer or something, and that wouldn't mean she would be cold-hearted then, because she would only be looking out for her family.

He laid down, as he felt a twinge of sadness pass over him. One single tear made a path down his cheek, but he didn't allow any others to come, he wouldn't allow any others. He couldn't get all emotional now. He had to finish his job, to save Wyatt. Chris tried to keep his eyes open; he had to stay up so he could check the book later. But his eyes felt like heavy weights, and he shut them falling fast asleep. He didn't even see, or hear the demon shimmer in next to him.

* * *

PLEASE review! Pwetty pwease:D 


	2. Poison

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this fan-fic or any of my others in like, oh I don't know, FOREVER! I was taking a short, no long, vacation from my fan-fics! But I'm back, and I'll try to update a lot more often now. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I replied back to everyone's review, I think! Except for the people who were guests to fan-fiction because, well, you can't. I'll post your replies back here!

Guest Reviews

Embry-Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad to know that this story sounds good so far!

MeaghanA- Thanks for your review! Don't worry! I won't quit on this story! And yah, I'm so mean to Chris! LOL: )

Incinera- Thanks you for your review! I hope you like this chapter!

Charmedgirl179- Thanks so much for your review! I'll continue with the fan-fic: )

Petites sorcières- Thanks for your review! I guess I'll continue now!

Okay, well I guess that's enough of my ramble, I'll continue now:D

Then…

He laid down, as he felt a twinge of sadness pass over him. One single tear made a path down his cheek, but he didn't allow any others to come, he wouldn't allow any others. He couldn't get all emotional now. He had to finish his job, to save Wyatt. Chris tried to keep his eyes open; he had to stay up so he could check the book later. But his eyes felt like heavy weights, and he shut them falling fast asleep. He didn't even see, or hear the demon shimmer in next to him.

Now…

The demon smiled slyly, she had reached her prey at a vulnerable time in his life. She could sense he felt unwanted, unloved, unappreciated, and most importantly…depressed. She quietly summoned a dark lighter arrow. Sure, she wasn't a dark lighter but she could still conjure what she liked.

First she would cause physical pain to the boy, and then mental pain that would come from his memories. That is what she would feed on. She knew that he would survive the arrow even though it dripped with poison that _could_ kill him but she had been watching him closely, overwhelmed with all of the emotions and pain that filled his very heart and soul. She knew she wouldn't have to feed in weeks, possibly months. She knew that the boy wouldn't die from the poison because she had seen the elder that came in frequently to check on things.

She knew that the sisters would have the elder save him before it was too late. She knew that the sisters were mad at Chris, hated him maybe, but she knew that they would find it in there hearts to save the young man.

She aimed the arrow at Chris's stomach so the poison would take longer, and so that he would have longer to live. She released the arrow and shimmered out; she couldn't risk him knowing that a darklighter didn't do this to him. Chris woke up with a gasp he saw the arrow sticking out of his stomach and groaned. This was not good.

Piper walked into the manner, hanging her coat up on the coat rack that stood next to the door.

"Hey!" Paige said cheerfully to her older sister. Then she noticed the look on Piper's face, it was a look of worry she had seen it so many times it was impossible to miss.

Phoebe walked into the room; she had just gotten home a few minutes earlier as well.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked her sister. She had spotted the worry too.

"Its…just..." Piper started unsure whether or not to mention Chris.

"Just what?" asked Phoebe eager to know what was going on.

"I saw Chris today….and he didn't look too good." Piper finished.

"Aren't we mad at Chris?" questioned Paige.

"Yah, but he looked incredibly pale with huge, dark circles underneath his eyes like he hasn't slept in days." Piper said wondering herself why she even cared.

"Well, he _is_ human…" started Phoebe.

"Probably just lack of sleep." Paige shrugged.

"Your right, anyways, why does it matter?" Piper said shaking off her feelings of concern.

"He did lie about Wyatt anyways." Paige said as her two sisters nodded in agreement.

"Piper!" croaked Chris, his throat feeling entirely dry. It was useless; Chris knew that she would have left the club by now. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He had to get himself to the manner, he wasn't exactly sure if the sisters would save him if he showed up there, but it was worth a shot. After about two minutes of trying to orb he finally felt the light sensation of the orbs swallowing him.

The next thing Chris knew he had landed hard on the kitchen floor of the Halliwell Manor. The arrow painfully sinking deeper into his stomach made him yell out in pain.

"What was that?" asked Phoebe looking around.

"Demon?" questioned Paige.

"It came from the kitchen." Piper said nodding her head towards the other room.

The sisters quietly crept into the kitchen, Pipers hands poised ready to freeze or blow anything up when they saw Chris lying on the ground with the arrow sticking out of his stomach.

Soon…

"Are you sure we should save him?"

"Leo! LEO! Why isn't he answering my calls?"

"I feel like there's a connection between me and Chris."

"MOM NO!"

Authors Note

Sorry this chapter was so short! I just really wanted to get this chapter up! PLEASE review:D I'll try to make the next chapter longer!


	3. Can You Be Healed?

Hey everyone, sorry I havn't updated in a while. I'm home, sick with the flu so I though I might as well update, lol. I promise to update more. I hope no one lost interest! Hope you like this chapter! Let me know what you think by sending a review!

Diclaimer: do not own Charmed

* * *

Then…

The sisters quietly crept into the kitchen, Pipers hands poised ready to freeze or blow anything up when they saw Chris lying on the ground with the arrow sticking out of his stomach.

Now…

"Oh my god, Chris." Phoebe said putting her hand to her mouth seeing blood ooze out of his stomach around the arrow.

In reply Chris only moaned in pain, he could feel blood running down his stomach and shuddered, his throat went dry and everything was fuzzy.

Piper was standing in the doorway unsure of what to do, what to feel.

"Come on, Phoebe. Help me carry him to the couch." Paige told her sister, knowing not to disturb Piper while she tried to sort things out in her head.

Paige was unbelievably shocked by how light the boy was, as was Phoebe. It seemed like the boy might have not eaten in days.

"Phoebe…" whispered Chris struggling to keep his eyes open, but darkness was winning, the pain was unbearable, and now all Chris wanted to do was sleep.

"Chris, c'mon you have to try to stay awake. Chris!" Phoebe said lightly trying to shake the whitelighter awake, but her attempts failed. The whitelighter remained sleeping.

"Are you sure we should save him?" came a whisper from the chair across from the couch.

"Piper, we have to save him! We just can't let him die!" Paige said angrily towards the oldest sister. Sure, they were mad at the kid, but not mad enough to let him die.

Piper knew Paige was right; they just couldn't let him die.

"We have to get the arrow out." Piper said finally speaking. "Paige, get back."

Paige backed away from the deadly arrow that could easily kill her if the poison was to touch her.

Piper carefully placed her hand on the arrow and first broke it in half, she then, as quickly as possible, pulled the arrow out. Chris jolted awake and cried out in pain and placed his hands over his wound where blood was starting to pour out. His shaking hands were quickly covered in blood. Piercing pains were shooting through his body like the Fourth of July fireworks his mother would take him to see every Fourth of July.

"Paige quick, go get a towel, a rag, something to put pressure on the wound." Piper ordered her sister quickly taking charge. "Phoebe, go get some water for Chris." Both of her sisters quickly followed Piper's orders.

"Leo! Leo!!!" Piper yelled looking up at the ceiling awaiting the sound of orbs to come, but there were none. Piper was about to yell out again to her ex-husband when she heard Chris trying to tell her something.

"What is it Chris?" Piper asked trying to sound as nice and calm as she could, but she couldn't help her words coming out somewhat harsh, and rude.

Chris had to bite his lip from yelling out in pain as the fireworks continued inside his body, but they became even more painful at his mothers hurting tone. Chris was panting as he was trying to talk; he was trying to get his breathing under control.

"S-sorry." He murmured fighting to stay awake. "f-for everything."

Guilt washed over Piper as soon as the words left the boy's lips. The boy was dying and she was being harsh on him.

"Leo! Leo!" Piper yelled desperately. Why on earth was she feeling like she just had to save Chris, like it would be awful not to. Wasn't it just a while ago she hated the boy more than anyone else?

Paige ran into the room with a large towel and handed to Piper, Piper quickly put pressure on the wound trying to get the bleeding to stop.

Phoebe stepped into the room with a glass of water in hand; she then tried her best to have Chris sip the water. Chris forced the water down his throat, although the cold liquid stung his throat. He was freezing, but he felt like he was on fire at the same time, he tried to stop shaking, but it didn't work. Piper could feel him shaking underneath her hand where she was trying to get the bleeding to stop.

Piper sighed, unsure of what to do, so she did the only thing she could do.

"Leo! Leo! Why isn't he answering my calls?" Piper asked her sisters after calling for Leo.

Both Phoebe and Paige just shook their heads, unsure why.

"Ummm….LEO! YOUR SON NEEDS YOU!" Piper yelled sure that Leo would come if he thought Wyatt was in trouble. Paige and Phoebe both just gaped at their sister.

"Piper, you just can't make up a lie like that!" Phoebe told her sister.

"At least he will come." Shrugged Piper, she knew it wasn't right to lie like that but she just couldn't let Chris die. Chris just rolled his eyes, it wasn't really a lie. He couldn't tell the sisters that though.

Soon they saw the bright blue-white orbs that belonged to Leo.

"What? Where is he? What happened?" Leo asked when he was fully reformed in panic.

"Just, quick, heal Chris." Piper said guiding Leo to the sofa where Chris laid only have conscious.

Leo leaned over Chris not understanding. Chris sighed a sigh of relief once he was healed; he easily sat up an ache still shooting through his stomach.

"You said Wyatt needed me?" Leo asked Piper in confusion.

"Yah, well you wouldn't come when we did call for you, so we had to say that." Piper said simply. Leo just sighed and orbed off before Chris even got to say thank you. Not that he wanted to or anything.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Phoebe asked facing Chris, she noticed that he was still a little pale, and Piper was right, he did have dark circles underneath his eyes. Exhaustion wasn't something the strongest Elder could fix.

"Better, thanks." Chris shrugged trying not to make eye contact with the sisters. Chris noticed that Piper was completely ignoring them; it looked like she was somewhere else. Probably thinking about Leo Chris thought to himself.

"Well, I better go." Chris said orbing out before anyone could object.

The demon that was after Chris smiled slightly in the underworld where she stayed, she looked into the dark pool, watching as Chris orbed out of the manor and onto the bridge. Her time would come when she would finally meet her victim.


End file.
